movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Queen Diamond (episode)
Narrator: What An Animal! Narrator: Queen Diamond Starring Queen Diamond (title is seen) (episode begins) (and starts) Narrator: You may remember a year ago about the story of Diamond who was a baby once when her real mother abandon her and getting adopted by Queen Crystal, Also when she's a princess learning about her past and met this thief who stole her crown and helped her escape the attack of Lord Shepherd. (flashback is seen) Narrator: But this story goes on. Now this is a story when she's now queen. (flashback is gone) Lord Shepherd: I can't believe I've been beaten by this darn God! (jumps up and down fiercely) Humsy: Now take it easy, My lord. (Lord Shepherd pants) Narrator: But now 12 years later, Diamond was an adult. But one day, Queen Crystal became ill. (Queen Crystal is not well) (A scene comes to the queen's chamber) (suddenly) (Diamond feels worried) (about her mom) Narrator: Before the last moment, This is what she said. (Diamond feels thoughtful) Crystal: My Diamond. I can't be here much longer. Promise me you'll take my place as Queen. Won't you? Diamond: I promise. Don't worry. Everything's under control. Crystal: Thank you, Sweetie. My... Beautiful... Diamond. Diamond: My pleasure, mother. (Candle blows out) (suddenly) Diamond: Mother? Mother? (tries to light a match) (Looks at Crystal) (to see if she is still alright) (But not breathing and moving) (and staying quiet) Diamond: Oh no. (frowns) (Later, A tomb was seen) (however) Narrator: Poor Queen Crytal's gone now, But Diamond kept her promise to be the new queen. (Diamond feels more depressed) Diamond: Oh, Mom. Don't worry. I'll be the new Queen. I'll take your place. I will. I promise. (hums a tune) Narrator: The Next Day Diamond: I am ready to be the new queen. (goes to get her stuff) (Song begins) (and plays) (Diamond gets her stuff on) Diamond: I could feel at the time There was no way of knowing Fallen leaves in the night Who can say where they're blowing (hums more) (gets her stuff on) (By first getting on her dress) (that she has) Diamond: As free as the wind And hopefully learning Why the sea on the tide Has no way of turning (sings more) Diamond: She is more than this, So much more, so much more, She is more than this. (dances more) (whistles more) (scats more) (POP!) (Puts on her robe) Diamond: Has a thought or two, Different from the rest, Has a point of view (snaps her fingers) (the crown is seen) (SNATCH) Diamond: That must be expressed, Yes, she is more than this, There's a mind in the body, Of this pretty miss. (poses) (claps her hands) (smiles) Diamond: She is more than this, So much more, so much more, She is more than... (thinks for a moment) Diamond: This. (jumps up and down) (Song ends) (and stops) (She came out and crowd cheered and clapped) (and cheered at her with joy) Narrator: Meanwhile... (Lord Shepherd thinks) (for a moment) Guard: My lord. Shepherd: What? Guard: You'll never know what has happened. Shepherd: What? Guard: The queen is gone. And now her daughter has taken her place. Shepherd: The queen's dead? Guard: Yes. Now her daughter has taken her place. She's now Queen Diamond. Shepherd: What?! Oooooh! Guard: I knew Crystal would fight you years again. Since she saved her sweetie pie. Shepherd: WHAT?! What did you say? Guard: Uh, nothing? Shepherd: You know the rules, Never ever mention my past of that or you'll be a slave too! Guard: Yes, Sire. I'll be your slave too. I-I... Well, I only mentioned it to illustrate the differences in your royal managerial approaches. Shepherd: I'll just destroy this new queen, Soon her kingdom will be mine at last. Guard: But she might have friends to help her too. Shepherd: I'll destroy them too. Guard: As long as you have more slaves to help you. (Back with Diamond) (however) (Queen Diamond sits in her chair) (Lindsay came in) (to see her) Diamond: Who are you? Lindsay: You recognize me, don't you, Diamond? Diamond: Lindsay? Lindsay: Yes, of course, it's me. And I see that you are a nice queen to take place. Diamond: Thank you. Lindsay: You're welcome. And I hear that your mother was gone. Diamond: Dead you mean. But I don't think I can defend Lord Shepherd when I'm this. Lindsay: That's the reason you could use some friends to help you out. Diamond: Certainly. If is good. Lindsay: Because that's the way we can defend Shepherd with more buddies. Narrator: A little later... Narrator: You may know the Thief is still around and not dead after the attack years ago. That's when he and the queen meet again. (the story continues) (Thief was sneaky) (suddenly) (Enters the palace) (to see what happening) (Diamond walks down the hallway) (without getting seen) (Then gasps) (in amazement) Thief: Uh... Diamond: You must be that same guy I told mom about. Thief: Yes. I stole your crown once and turn to help you escape the attack of the dog lord. Diamond: Oh, I see. Thanks for saving me. You're the best. Thief: Aw... My name is Anthony Growls. Diamond: And my name is Queen Diamond. Anthony: You're once a princess when I met you. Diamond: And you're a robber once since you met me. Anthony: Yeah. I've been ashamed to myself. Cause I'm lonely. Diamond: That's because my mother adopted and took care of me until she rested in peace. Thief: Oh. So you're a village cat that the old queen choose you as the new one. Diamond: Yeah. I was told to be promised by mom on her deathbed that I would ensure myself to be a queen. Thief: I see. But let's be friends. Secretly. Diamond: Of course we'll be buddies and stick together. Narrator: Meanwhile (Lord Shepherd watches) (from the telescope) Shepherd: When I still my powers from evil, I'll still destroy her and rest of the cats are slaves! (Lightning strikes) (rain pours down) Shepherd: In the dark of the night I was tossing and turning, and the nightmare I had was as bad as can be. it scared me out of my wits! a corpse falling to bits! then I opened my eyes and the nightmare was me! (dances) Shepherd: I was once the most mystical man of the kingdom. (Guards: Ooh aah ooh.) When the royals betrayed me they made a mistake. (Guards: Ooh aah ooh.) My curse made each of them pay but one little girl got away, little Diamond beware Lord Shepherd's awake! All: Yeah! Guards: In the dark of the night evil will find her in the dark of the night just before dawn Humsy: Whoa! Whoa! Shepard: Revenge will be sweet when the curse is complete. Guards: In the dark of the night. Shepherd: She'll be gone. Humsy: This will be creepy. No offense. Shepherd: I can feel that my powers are slowly coming back. (SNAP) Humsy: Oh my! Shepherd: Tie my sash and a dash of cologne for that smell! Humsy: Goodness! Gracious! Me! Shepherd: As the pieces fall into place, I'll see her crawl into place, Dasvedanja Diamond your grace, farewell! Humsy: Uh-oh. Guards' line. Guards: In the dark of the night, terror will find her. Shepherd: Terror's the least I tell you! Guards: In the dark of the night, evil will prove. Shepherd: Soon she will feel, that her nightmares are real. Guards: In the dark of the night. Shepherd: She'll be through! Guards: In the dark of the night, evil will find her. Dog: Find her! Guards: In the dark of the night, evil will doom her. Humsy: Hiyah! Dog: Doom on her. Shepherd: My dear, Here's a sign, It's the end of the line! All: In the dark of the night, In the dark of the night. All: In the dark of the night, In the dark of the night. Shepherd: Come, my minions rise for your master, let your evil shine find her now, yes fly ever faster All: In the dark of the night, In the dark of the night. Shepherd: She'll be mine! (laughs evilly) (Song ends) (and stops) Narrator: That Night (Diamond sighs): How can I defend the dogs and the lord? This won't be easy. God's Voice: That's what I need to hear. Diamond: Huh? Who's there? God's Voice: Why, it's me, the voice of God. Diamond: God? God's voice: Yes. That's why I've come to help you and your friends. Diamond: Why me? I'm just a village cat who's adopted here. Why would a god help a queen who's not in the royal family? God's voice: Because you know have a best friend. Diamond: What best friend? God's Voice: The thief named Anthony Growls. Diamond: But he's a thief. Why would he help? Everyone will disrespect him. All I've got is my sister, Lindsay. God's Voice: Even though he's a thief, who might be disrespectful to anyone, Lindsay might believe he's your best friend as well. Diamond: But... God's Voice: Don't 'But' me! You think you're useless on evil?! Be a brave queen to prove them you are! Diamond: Gees. God's Voice: Trust all of us. Diamond: Oh. God's Voice: With the power of my wonders. (Then a special sword appears out of the sky) (suddenly) God's Voice: This is Excalibur. Use it wisely and it has powers you ever have. Diamond: (whistles) So cool. (God disappears) (like magic) Diamond: Hmm... (seems impressed) (Later, Looks at the portrait of Queen Crystal) (to see how well her mother fought with a musketeer sword) Diamond: I knew she's not my real mom. Isabella is my mother who abandon me. (seems delighted) (Looks the replica of Crystal's dress) (and seems happy) Diamond: If she wasn't ill, She'll still help me. But I'm queen now. (feels delighted) Diamond: I missed her. (frowns) (Looks at the view of Lord's kingdom) (and gasps) Diamond: I've gotta free my people. (Anthony hears this): I'm with her. (Lindsay hears this too): Me too. (they get an idea) Narrator: That Daybreak Lord Shepherd: It's war time. (they snicker) Diamond: I'm gonna fail trying. But with friends, It's now or never. (thinks for a moment) Diamond: For my people, For my kingdom and for my family. (gets an idea) Anthony: Here I come. Lindsay: Here we go. (Shepherd appears) (with his guards) Shepherd: Diamond, Your majesty. Look what they made you. You're one royal gal. But I an evil enemy. Diamond: That face. Anthony: I know you. Lindsay: That sounds like Lord Shepherd. Shepherd: That's me. When you're a baby, I kidnapped you from your queen mother and trying to destroy you when you're a princess. So feel the power of my evil spell. Lindsay: Never! (Powers began) (suddenly) (Diamond takes cover when power hits Anthony) (who dodges) Anthony: Ow. (birds tweet) (Shepherd pulls out his sword) (being a knight's sword) Diamond: You won't fight me with Excalibur in my hand. Do you? Shepherd: Well, guess what? I've made my sword into a knight's sword. Humsy: You're on your own sir, This can only end in tears. (flees) (Power hits Lindsay and she hangs onto the ledge) (for dear life) Anthony: Hold on! (goes to save Lindsay) Shepherd: Finally the last royal death. (snickers) Diamond: I could've said it better myself! (stands up) (Charges at Shepherd) (and goes to fight him) (Lindsay climbed up safely) (to the top) (PUSH) (BUMP) Diamond: Oof! (CLANG) (Thunderclaps) (rain pours down) (The cats keep defending the dogs) (by fighting) Shepherd: This is it! (Charges) (and lumbers forward) Anthony: Look out! (Pushes Diamond out of the way then STAB!) Anthony: Oh! (Diamond gasps) Diamond: Oh my! (Anthony's too injured) (to get up since he's poked in the stomach) Shepherd: Ooh. Sorry about your friend, Queeny. Diamond: You've injured him in his stomach. Now you'll regret that dearly. God's voice: With Excalibur, You will do my powers of wonder. Diamond: Got it. (Diamond lifts her sword up) (lightning strikes) (like magic) (Big power was activated) (like stronger powers) (Shepherd gasps) Shepherd: Ah rats. (Anthony manage to kick the reliquary away from Shepherd) (since he survive) Shepherd: No! (gasps) (It landed near Diamond) Diamond: This is for Anthony! (Hits the reliquary with Excalibur) (SMASH!) Shepherd: Give it back! Diamond: This is for my real mother, My queen mother, My sister and my people you slaved! (Hits it again) Shepherd: Rats! Diamond: And this, This is for you! Shepherd: No! Diamond: Dasvedanja! (Hits it one more time) Shepherd: Now I'm in for it. (Reliquary explodes into pieces) (Shepherd quickly flees) (He shrieks) (while running away) (His powers hits back at him) (as he dodges the blows) (But HIT) (BREAK) (he gets destroyed and disolves) (into pieces) (Bones turned to dust) (and blew away) (All the dogs disappears) (by running away) Diamond: Victory is mine. (jumps up and down with joy) (The cat slaves cheered and clapped) (for victory) (Anthony can't move a bit with the injury) (while still surviving) Diamond: Anthony. Anthony: Diamond, I can't live much longer... With this pain. Really. Diamond: Don't worry. I'll heal you to get you better. Anthony: No. Forget it. When you once see me, I'm once a thief. Until... I'm in love with you after helping... You. I'm always... (breaths) Good. Always. Diamond: I'll bandage you up. Anthony: Just still like me, When... I'm... Gone. (KISS) (POOF) (Anthony took his last breath) (while Diamond bandaged him) Diamond: Anthony? Anthony? (while aiding him) (He wasn't moving at all, Diamond drips a tear) (onto his stomach) Lindsay: Awwwww... (goes to cheer Diamond up) Narrator: Later (at the funeral) (Anthony's grave is seen) Diamond: I'll never forget you Anthony. Always be in you. (frowns) (Angel Anthony appears) (suddenly) Diamond: Anthony? Angel Anthony: Yes, of course, it's me. Diamond: I'm sorry that this happens to you. Anthony: I should have avoided his blows. Diamond: But you're a ghost now. An angel. Anthony: Yup. Your mother's also an angel and ghost too. You know she's still keeping an eye of you. Diamond: I'll see you around any time. (Anthony flies up into the sky) Anthony: Yes. As long as you still live. (He's gone now) (and into heaven) (Then Diamond rubs her tummy) (suddenly) Diamond: I feel something strange in me. (seems puzzled) God's voice: Yes. It's your gift for saving your kingdom. Diamond: What? God's voice: And guess what? You're starting to get pregnant and have kids. Diamond: Oh my. It is a special. Thank you for everything. Good. God's voice: You're welcome. And someday, you'll find a love of your own. (He disappears) (like magic) Narrator: Yes. Lord Shepherds and his dogs are defeated and gone, Her people are free, Her kingdom and Anthony was an angel. Then few months later, Her prince son is born. (a son is born) (He baby talks) (innocently) Diamond: My handsome prince, You're gonna be one great king after I'm gone. My beloved Prince Jacob. (her son nods) (Lindsay watches this) (from nearby) (Angel Anthony and Angel Crystal watches) (with delight) Crystal: Congratulation, Sweetie. Anthony: I'm so proud of you. You'll get more kids than ever. Lindsay: You certainly will. Diamond: I'm sure I will. I promise. (Diamond kisses Jacob) (who gasps) Narrator: And that was the story of Diamond. (the story ends) Isabella's voice: Deliver us. (song plays) (Scene ends) (and stops) Narrator: The End (Credits plays) (and stops) (Queen Diamond Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation Logo) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Transcripts